


Love Never Dies in Derry

by just_an_average_IT_stan (HPLive_yt)



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon LGBTQ Male Character, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Everyone is Alive Except Georgie Denbrough, First Kiss, Fix-It, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, IT Chapter Two Fix-It, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Mutual Pining, Rated T for Trashmouth, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25026430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPLive_yt/pseuds/just_an_average_IT_stan
Summary: They slowly turned around to look at Eddie, and he instantly turned bright red.“No! Fuck you guys! I already said I-”“-Eddie, we aren’t judging you,” Mike said with a careful edge to his voice. “We just think you would be-”“-He’s my best friend,” Eddie said quickly, shaking his head. “Why the fuck do you even think I should do it anyway?”“Well, for starters, when Ben suggested the ki-kiss, you assumed it would be y-y-you who had to do it,” Bill stated, “And you two are already m-mo-more touchy-feely than the rest-”Basically, Richie stays in the deadlights after Eddie stabs IT and Eddie has to kiss him to wake him up.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Mike Hanlon/Original Character(s), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris
Comments: 49
Kudos: 168





	1. The Lair

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [True Love's Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20743814) by [peblezQ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peblezQ/pseuds/peblezQ). 



> Hey!
> 
> This fic was heavily inspired by True Love’s Kiss by peblezQ, so thank you!
> 
> I hope you like this, and I tried my best.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This first chapter is just a rewrite of the final battle with IT.

“Hey, you wanna play truth or dare!? Here’s a truth: you’re a sloppy bitch!” Richie yelled from the other side of the cavern after throwing a rock to distract IT.  
  
Pennywise turned to face Richie, dropping Mike in the process. 

Richie, running on pure adrenaline, decided to continue yelling insults, hoping to stall IT long enough for the rest of the losers to come up with a plan. Preferably one that gets all of them out of Neibolt in one piece.

“Yeah, that’s right, asshole! Let’s dance! Yippee-kye-aye motherf—” His speech was cut short as his entire body went limp. His irises clouded over and turned white as he was swept up into IT’s deadlights.

“Richie!” Eddie screamed as he watched Richie float off the ground and become suspended in the air, as if he were a puppet on strings.

He glanced down at the spear clenched in his hands before he closed his eyes and whispered to himself, “It kills monsters, if you believe it does...” He opened his eyes and looked up at Pennywise, using his fear to gain resolve. “If you believe it does!”

“Beep beep, motherfucker!” He screamed before he hurtled the spear straight through IT’s open mouth, directly into the deadlights.

He watched as IT fell backwards and impaled itself on the spikes of the meteor behind him.

Richie dropped out of the sky immediately and landed with a painful sounding thud.  
  
Eddie rushed to his side almost instantly. “Richie? Rich, hey, buddy, I think I did it!”

When he saw what IT had done to Richie, his heart stopped in his chest

Richie’s whole body was still limp, his eyes were fogged over, and he was bleeding from a deep cut to his side from the sharp rocks he’d landed on.  
  
“Rich, hey, you’ve got to wake up!” Eddie said as he shook Richie by his shoulders. “No! No, no, Rich! Come on, please wake up!”

In a moment of sheer panic and instinct, Ben stood up and ran from Beverly as Pennywise sat up and lifted a spider-like claw over Eddie’s back. He jump tackled Eddie off of Richie just as Pennywise arced the claw down and sliced rapidly through nothing but air.

“Fuck, Rich! Someone, grab him! Get him out!” Mike and Bill yelled frantically from their hideout on the other side of the cave as Pennywise lifted the claw to strike again. Eddie and Ben quickly grabbed Richie by his legs and dragged him backwards until they fell into a smaller, recessed cavern.

“Shit! Ow... Christ!” Ben exclaimed as they missed the ground behind them and rolled down the side. They toppled over each other before they finally sprawled out on the cave floor.

Eddie probably elbowed Ben in the face or ribs a couple times as they fell but he was more worried about Richie than Ben’s face.  
  
Eddie thought to himself, “What if you were too late? What if the fall killed him? Statistically a fall from that height could have. What if when you attacked the deadlights you killed him? What if you just killed Richie?”

They heard the aftermath of the swing. IT had stabbed the cavern floor, presumably where Richie laid just a few seconds earlier. A sickening snap was heard, followed by a shriek from Pennywise. IT had most likely broken the claw on impact and the unexpected pain caused a momentary distraction.

Eddie ignored the yells of the other losers as they used the distraction to enter the cavern. He rolled off his back and groaned as he forced himself to crawl across the rocky floor to help Rich. Eddie grabbed Richie from around the middle and lifted him up, until he sat semi-upright and laid back against the rocks. His eyes were still open and contained a glassy sheen over the clouded irises, and his head sagged loosely to the side.

His whole body was completely limp, and his loose jaw made him appear to be just another of IT’s victims.

Eddie shook himself out of his thoughts. Richie isn’t dead. Besides, Eddie had more important things to do than be worried. For example, doing everything in his power to keep Richie alive.

He pressed his fingers into Richie’s neck and searched for a pulse. He distantly heard the other losers as they talked and shuffled around while he remained focused on finding a pulse, becoming increasingly frantic as seconds pass.

“Is he okay?” Someone asked and gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze.

“He’s still in IT’s deadlights.” Mike said, from somewhere behind Eddie, knowingly.

Eddie finally found a pulse and breathed out, relieved, “He’s still alive guys, I can feel a pulse. It’s very faint though so we need to hurry.” The losers audibly sighed with relief.  
Eddie’s focus then shifted to checking and placing pressure on Richie’s wounds so he didn’t bleed out before they can get him professional help. “Bev, can you help me get his jacket off? I need to put pressure on the wounds.”  
  
Beverly nodded and inched closer before Bill asked, to no one in particular, “Why is he still st-stuck in the de-de-dead lights?”

“Maybe we have to kill IT before he’ll wake up?” Ben suggested.

“How are we going to do that though? We’re stuck in this cave, Rich is dying, and we can’t even wake him up to get him out of here!” Beverly said with increasing panic as she helped Eddie yank Richie’s jacket off of his shoulders. Once finished, she sat down next to Richie with a puff.

Eddie, satisfied with his application of pressure to Richie’s wound, says, “I hurt it, before. The leper. I had my hands around it’s neck. It seemed so small.”  
  
“All living things must abide by the law of the shape in which they inhabit!” Mike exclaimed, snapping his fingers as his train of thought snapped into place. “That's it! All we have to do is make IT small!”

“But how are we sup-p-posed do that?” Bill asked incredulously.

Beverly's eyes flicked up from the ground as they lit up with an idea. “The entrance! Pennywise has to make himself small to leave the cave! If we lure Pennywise into the cave's entrance-”

“-We can make him small,” Ben finished Beverly's statement with a lopsided smile, all of the losers finally on the same page.

Ben jumped up with renewed energy, walking off while Eddie turnEd back to Richie and applied more pressure as the wound hadn’t stopped bleeding.

“How are we gonna get over to the entrance, though?" Eddie asked as he looked up at Pennywise, who had been clawing at the opening to the small cavern they were in, all the while screaming insults at them. “Pennywise has us cornered in here. I doubt he's gonna get any smaller to get at us since he knows we're stuck and need to get out of here eventually.”

“Guys!” Ben called from somewhere deep inside the shadows of the cave. This caused everyone to look in the direction of his voice. Ben reappeared moments later, seemingly walking through a shadow on the wall with a hopeful grin. “I found a passageway. It gives us a clear shot to the cave we entered through!”  
  
“Okay, so we should go through there and sneak over to the entrance- maybe try to have the last person get Pennywise's attention-”

“-What about Richie?” Eddie cut Mike off. “He's still unconscious and he’s bleeding! We can't just leave him down here!”

“Eddie, you can stay behind with Richie, but we might need your help so keep your guard up.” Mike finished his thought with a firm nod.

Ben and Beverly stayed behind with Eddie for a second after the others left.

“Be careful, okay Eds?”

“I’ll be fine. You guys should go help the others.”

With an affirmative, they left Eddie behind with Richie. They joined Bill and Mike as they snuck towards the cavern's entrance.

“Hey, Losers!” Pennywise roared loud enough to make the whole city of Derry shake. “Where do you think you're going!?” Pennywise asked as a defensive tone crept into his, otherwise terrifying, voice. IT scrambled along the cavern walls and blocked their way to the exit just before they reached it. “You can’t leave yet! The fun is just beginning!”

“That didn't work, anyone have a Plan B!?" Ben asked, eyes wide with fear, as they cautiously backed away from IT.

“There are more ways to make someone small,” Mike replied as he stood his ground and kept his eyes fixed on Pennywise.

“We have to make him _believe_ he's small!” Beverly exclaimed.

“H-how the fuck are we supposed to do that!?” Bill yelped nervously, creeping backwards slightly slower and more hesitantly than before.  
  
Pennywise began to laugh. It started quietly and slowly grew until it was a loud cackle of disbelief. “Small? I am the EATER OF WORLDS!”

Pennywise lowered it’s head down towards Beverly. IT laughed and expanded its jaw to eat her whole when she suddenly yelled, “You’re just a clown!”

Pennywise stopped dead in it’s tracks; blinking in confusion. The losers, gaining courage from Pennywise’s hesitation, began to yell insults in earnest.

“You’re just a fucking clown!” Mike screamed.

“An old woman!” Beverly added.

“Just a c-copy!” Bill fired back before IT could even attempt an attack.

“A mimic!” Ben yelled with defiance.

Pennywise, wilting with each insult, shook as if it was being physically struck with each word.

“A leper!” Eddie yelled from Richie’s side, and he still kept a firm pressure on the wound while he joined in.

“A clown!”  
“A bully!”  
“A fucking painting!”  
“A motherfucking mummy!”

With each phrase, IT retreated further into the center crash site as IT shrank and transformed into everything they said IT was.

Noticing Richie’s bleeding had subsided, Eddie stood up and ran out of the hiding spot to help the other losers as they cornered Pennywise.

“You’re just a fucking clown!” Eddie yelled adamantly, wanting to put an end to IT’s killings once and for all.

“No! I am the eater of... of worlds...” IT whimpered, sounding like a weak child that had been crying for far too long.

“You’re nothing but a clown, with a scared beating heart,” Mike said finally. A loud heart beat was heard, and the losers stared down at Pennywise as IT’s chest thumped up and down rapidly. 

Mike crouched down and shoved his hands past Pennywise’s weak attempts to stop him.

Mike thrust his hand deep into IT’s chest and pulled out Pennywise’s heart, feeling it beat quicker than before.

Pennywise attempted a futile final scare, but no one even flinched.

“Look at you...” Pennywise said as they all reached in and held IT’s heart in Mike’s hand. “You’re all grown up...” Pennywise whispered before they began to squeeze.

Pennywise shrieked as the heart was crushed in their hands.

The losers watched as Pennywise rotted in front of them, pieces of flesh faded to black goo and floated up towards where the deadlights faded out of existence. They released the crushed heart, watched as the rest of the pieces floated away.

Beverly turned to hug Ben, while Mike pulled Bill into a bone-crushing hug as well. Eddie blinked, and suddenly remembered.

“Richie!”


	2. A Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter that has major similarities to True Love’s Kiss by peblezQ.
> 
> After this we jump head first into my Reddie pining train.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!
> 
> I have the structures written out for the next two chapters but they still need some revisions. 
> 
> Enjoy the “show”!

“Richie!” Eddie said happily, startling the losers, as he sprinted towards where they had left him. He couldn’t wait to see him smile and laugh again.

“Rich! We did it! We killed IT!” Eddie said excitedly as they ran towards Richie who still laid, limp against the rocks. As Eddie knelt in front of Richie, all happiness wilted in a second. Richie was still stuck in the deadlights.  
  
“Richie?” Eddie whimpered before he grabbed Richie’s shoulders and tried to shake him awake. “Wake up! Why...? Why isn't he waking up!?”

Eddie checked Richie’s pulse and made sure he was still alive, then he turned to face the losers, eyes wide with panic. “I don’t fucking understand! He should be awake! Why the fuck is he still caught in the deadlights if IT is dead!?”  
  
“Eddie, I d-d-don...” Bill huffed. “I don’t know.”

“Richie! Fuck- come on, wake up!” Eddie shook Richie and cried and sobbed uncontrollably. “Fuck- Richie! Wake the fuck up!”

“Eds...” Beverly whispered, “I think... I think he’s gone.”

“No! I checked! He’s still alive!” Eddie snapped and glared at her before he turned to Mike. “Mikey, tell me you know how to wake him up!”  
  
“I don’t know what to do... I just- I don’t know Eds.”

Ben who had thought quietly for the last few minutes finally snapped his head up, eyes lighting up with a glimmer of hope. “Wait, I think I remember, when Bev was caught in IT’s deadlights...” The losers all turned and looked over to Ben. “I think she woke up after I kissed her.”

“Ben,” Beverly said with a sad frown. “I don’t know if that’s going to-”

“-Shut up, this is no time for fucking jokes, Ben!” Eddie yelled, annoyed at the mere suggestion. “I am not kissing him! That’s disgusting! He’s all covered in gray water- and Richie’s my friend! I won’t- I’m not going to-”  
  
“-I never said it had to be you. I’m just saying that, maybe kissing him might help?” Ben said and shrugged awkwardly.

“Oh...”

The cavern shook and caused a couple people to fall over and everyone else to wobble, off balance. A few pieces of the ceiling broke off and caused a torrent of rocks to rain down while they covered their heads with their hands. The shaking eventually paused, but the losers were panicked.

“We have to get him the fuck outta here! The cave is fucking collapsing!” Eddie yelled desperately.

“He’s really fucking heavy, man. I don’t- I don’t know if we can. It’s gonna be hard if he isn’t awake...” Ben muttered hesitantly.

“Did you seriously just suggest leaving Richie down in this shit hole!?” Eddie huffed, pissed off. “Fuck you, Ben!”

“Hey, hey. Calm down. Maybe we can wake him up!” Mike said in a soothing voice.

“Well, all we’ve got is that kiss thing, so who’s going to try that?”

They slowly turned around to look at Eddie, and he instantly turned bright red.  
  
“No! Fuck you, guys I already said I-”

“-Eddie, we aren’t judging you,” Mike said carefully. “We just think you would be-”

“-He’s my best friend,” Eddie said quickly, shaking his head. “Why the fuck would you even think that it’s me anyway?”

“Well, for starters, when Ben suggested the ki-kiss, you automatically assumed it would be y-y-you who had to do it,” Bill stated. “And you two are already m-mo-more touchy-feely than the rest-”

“-Fuck off, Bill! I am not going to kiss-” Eddie was cut off when the cave shook again, causing the losers to brace themselves until it stopped.

“Just do it, Eds! W-we don’t have much time. The cave can come down on us any minute now, and we ne-need to help Rich!” Bill yelled.

He had lost his patience and wasn’t willing to wait any longer to save their friend. “Come on, Eds! Y-you don’t want Richie to die down here! So save him!”

“Oh for fuck’s- alright! I’ll just fucking kiss him so you’ll all shut up!”

Eddie grabbed Richie’s face by the jaw, flickered his eyes closed, and roughly yanked him into a kiss.

Any confidence he had built up, melted away when he felt Richie’s lips against his own.  
His lips were cold and lifeless as Eddie kissed him, causing him to just kiss harder, willing it to work.

The longer he kissed him the more he started to notice other things than how lifeless Richie felt.

The side of his face hurt from where his cheek connected with Richie’s glasses, Richie’s shirt was a very soft material under his hands, Richie’s hair was even softer.

Eddie finally wrenched away with a choked back sob, and whimpered, “It didn’t work.”

He ignored the light gasps from the losers and continued, “It didn’t work. Of course it didn’t work. I’m such an-”

“-Eds?”

Eddie jerked his head up to see Richie blinking, and his eyes slowly clearing as he woke up.

A chorus of joy erupted from the losers. Their happiness was cut short when the cavern shook again, this time without ceasing.

“Guys, we should run!” Someone yelled.

They scrambled to get Richie on his feet and get out of there as fast as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Please leave some feedback in the comments below.
> 
> The next chapter should be released by Friday.
> 
> Bye!


	3. The Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie’s alive! But the losers aren’t in the clear just yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!
> 
> I haven’t had an editor so all the mistakes in this fic are mine. However, I might have an editor by the next chapter!
> 
> Enjoy!

Before Eddie could even process that Richie was alive, he was there, and he was safe, the cavern almost collapsed on them.

They scrambled to get Richie upright but he still needed help to run. This forced them to run out of IT’s crash zone with Richie’s arms slung over Eddie’s and Ben’s shoulders.

The losers had to help each other as they climbed up the vertical tunnel. Beverly and Ben made it up first and they both helped pull everyone else out the top.

The losers waded through the water as quickly as possible and ran back the way they came, through the sewers and up the well.

Once they made it back inside Neibolt, the quake got even more violent and caused the wooden supports beams to fall, nearly trapping the losers as they scurried up the creaky staircase.

After they climbed for what felt like forever, they finally made it to the top and ran out of the house.

Richie’s legs finally gave way, causing Eddie to trip and land on the ground next to him. The losers watched as the house caved in, just moments after they had escaped.  
  
Eddie, breathing heavily, dropped his head to the ground with a slightly painful thud. He winced, but continued breathing and staring at the sky.

“We did it.” He heard Beverly say from behind him.

Eddie heard the rest of the losers distantly as they celebrated and laughed and he smiled up at the sky.

Everything that happened in Neibolt hit him like a wave and he glanced over at Richie with a sort of smirk. The expression he found on Richie’s face wasn’t one of happiness though.  


Richie’s gaze was locked on Eddie’s chest, as though he saw something that wasn’t there.

“Rich?” Eddie asked as he rolled over so he could face his friend, “You okay?”

Richie blinked twice, then looked up at Eddie and smiled. “You’re alive.”

“What do you mean, ‘You’re alive?’ I’m not the one who almost died, dipshit!”

“I almost died?”

“Yeah, idiot. You were the one caught in IT’s deadlights, remember?”

“Hey Rich, w-w-what do you remember?” Bill asked as all the losers looked over at the pair as they laid on the ground.

Richie rolled on to his stomach and winced from the cut on his side.

“Did I get stabbed?” He said while he tried to inspect it.

“Shit! I totally forgot!” Eddie exclaimed as he jumped to his feet. “We have to get him into town and clean that out, it’s probably already infected! Guys help me g-”

“Edwardo, relax.” He said, gently grabbing Eddie’s wrist. “I’ll survive a large paper cut. Plus, the bleeding has already stopped. It isn’t fatal.”  
  
“It will be if it gets-”

“It’s not gonna get infected, Eds.”  
  
“We don’t know that-”

“Richie,” Bill cut Eddie off and laughed, “What do y-y-you remember?”

Rich looked over at Bill and blinked as he struggled to remember.

“Right. Well, I remember throwing rocks at IT, to distract Pennywise from you guys... and the next thing I remember, you guys are hugging me and crying...” Richie paused, looking at everyone with panic. “Is... Did you guys-?”

“IT’s dead,” Beverly confirmed with a gentle smile.  
  
“We killed IT while you were caught in the deadlights. You woke up not long after,” Ben explained while he paced behind Beverly.

“How did you guys wake me up?” Richie asked as he pulled his glasses off to inspect them.

Almost instantly, everyone looked over at Eddie, and he gulped nervously. He rubbed his neck and walked away from Richie, trying very hard to hide a blush.  
  
“I- uh- I don’t know. I guess you just woke up after IT died...” Eddie replied very cautiously. The other losers all glanced around at each other, frowning, and Richie shoved his glasses back on and nodded, accepting the information.  
  
“Right, well. I could use a shower and I feel like sleeping for a month, so I’m heading back to the Inn.” Richie said with a puff as he tried to stand up. The losers watched as he struggled before Bill offered a hand.  
  
“Wait, guys. Do you wanna head down to the Quarry?” Ben asked.

None of the losers noticed as Richie froze in place and took a steadying breath as he glanced over at Eddie.

“We went there afterwards last time and I just thought-”

“It’s a good idea Ben, but we really need to get back into town so I can clean out-”  
  
“For the last time, Eds. It isn’t infected!” Richie laughed, then winced. He reached to clutch his side but he continued laughing anyways.

“It definitely will be if you go swimming in dirty water!”  
  
Beverly looked between the two as they argued. She interrupted them with, “Sorry Ben, but I have to agree with Eddie on this one.”

Richie looked at her with mock offense.  
  
She reached over and gave Ben a comforting pat on the shoulder. “Maybe we can go before we leave Derry.”

“Yeah, I’ll see you g-guys back at the Inn.” Bill said, grabbing Silver. “Bev? You w-w-wanna come?” as he gestured towards the bike.  
  
“Thanks, but I think I’m gonna walk. We’ll see you there!”

“First of all, fuck you guys! I’m injured, and I don’t get a free ride? Outrageous!” Richie joked as the losers started to walk away. He sprinted to catch up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have any feedback? Is there an error that needs correcting? Please let me know in the comments below!
> 
> See you next time!


	4. The Inn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They’ve made it back to the Inn, but there’s just one problem...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!
> 
> I was having some writers block but I just needed to get my creativity flowing.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Well, shit.”  
  
“What’s wrong, Rich?” Eddie asked as the rest of the losers dispersed back to their rooms.

“I forgot. I checked out of my room before we fought IT.”

“Why did you do that, dipshit?”

“I was leaving! I didn’t think I would need a room!”

“God, you’re an idiot,” Eddie chuckled and looked down at the ground. “Look, you can use my shower and I’ll patch you up while we wait for a room, okay?”  
  
“Your shower? What about you?” His eyes lit up with humor as he continued, “You could join me, Eds.”

Richie wiggled his eyebrows before he bust out laughing.

Thoroughly embarrassed, Eddie responded with their normal joking manner, “Fuck you, dude! I retract my offer. You’ll have to go bother someone else.”

“Come on, please? I promise to be good!”

With a sigh, Eddie caved. “Fine. Here.”

Surprisingly, Richie waited quietly while Eddie fished the key out from his pocket.

“Thanks, Spaghetti!” Richie said, taking his key and only paused to ruffle Eddie’s hair on his way to the stairs.

“One condition, no nicknames until you have a room,” Eddie called after him.

Richie fumbled with opening the door and called back, “Got it, Eds- Eddie, Eddie.”

With a sigh, Eddie walked over to the counter and rang the bell. “Hello? Ma’am?”  
  
“Yes, sir?” The elderly woman, Eddie thought her name was Edith but he hadn’t payed enough attention when he had asked the first time, who ran the inn poked her head around the corner and asked, “What can I do for you?”

“Yes, hi. I would like to book a room for my friend, please”

“Okay, what name should I write this under? Oh, and please spell it out for me dear, old ears you see.”

“Oh, um... okay. So it’s Richie, R-i-c-h-i-e, Tozier, T-o-z-i-e-r.”

“It says here that a Mr. Tozier cancelled a room earlier today. Is this Tozier the same person?”

“Yes, he’s the same one. Do you have a credit card on file?”  
  
“It appears that Mr. Tozier payed with a check.”

Eddie rubbed his face before he pulled out his check book. 

“You’re paying me back for this, Rich.” He thought to himself, even though he was more than happy to just pay it for him.  
  
“This should work.”  
  
“Okay, Mr. Tozier’s room will be ready in just a moment, if I could have your signature.”

Eddie signed his name on the line and thought, “Where the fuck did he get this much money? He payed $150 in cash!”  
  
“Eddie! Little help!”  
  
“Speak of the devil.” He thought.

“Excuse me ma’am, but I need to go help him.”

Without waiting for a response Eddie turned and dashed up the stairs.

He didn’t get an extra key from the front desk so he decided to bang on his door and yell, “Open the door, dipshit!”

“It’s open! Try the handle before yelling at me next time!”

Slightly sheepishly, Eddie tried the handle, finding that, yes, it was open. However, no powers, above or below, could have prepared him for what he walked into.

“What do you ne-”

Rich was sitting on his bed, wearing only a towel around his waist and his glasses.  
Eddie’s cheeks instantly darkened as he took in the sight.

Richie had wide shoulders and slightly toned muscles. It looked like he had put effort into his appearance once, but he got caught up with something else and had forgotten about it. The red gash on his side was the only thing that stuck out like a sore thumb.  
  
“Like what you see? I have to say, you’re not the first Kaspbrak who did.”

That shocked Eddie out of what ever trance he was in and he brought his eyes back up to safer territory before he responded, “I swear, Richie, if you finish that ‘your mom’ joke, I will kill you myself.”  
  
“You wouldn’t dare! Plus, I believed I would be receiving a fix up by the best doctor in all the land, Dr.-” as if he had just remembered his bargain, he amended with, “-Eddie, Doctor Eddie.”

Taking a deep breath, Eddie walked over to his secondary suitcase and placed it on the bed next to Richie.

He dug through the bag until he found his smaller pack of medical supplies. While he prepared the supplies he told Richie what he was planning to do. “Okay, so, I’m going to use an antiseptic on the wound just in case it got infected when we were wading through the sewers.”

As he kneeled down next to Richie, taking special note to stay out of the space between them as much as possible, he said, “This may sting a bit.”

As he dabbed the cotton ball on the wound, he felt Richie flinching away from it.  
  
Breaking his previous rule about giving Richie as much space as possible, he set his unused hand on Richie’s knee. Richie seized up slightly but relaxed relatively quickly after.

* * *

Once he had finally patched up Richie’s wound, he got up off his knees. 

About halfway through the treatment Richie had noticed Eddie’s obvious discomfort and grabbed a pillow off the bed. Eddie had insisted that it wasn’t necessary, but he took it anyway.

“There. You’re all fixed.”

“Thanks, E- Eddie. Did you get me a room?”

“Yes, it should be ready by now.” After a slight pause he continued, “I’ll go get you some clothes.” Eddie got halfway through the door before he turned back, “Where are your clothes, anyway?”

“They’re in my suitcase. The key is in the back pocket of my- I could just-”

“Absolutely not! Your clothes are filthy! Did you seriously just ask me that?”

After fishing around in Richie’s jean pocket for a couple seconds he found Richie’s key ring, and headed for Richie’s car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Please leave your thoughts below!
> 
> See you guys next time!


	5. A Dinner With The Losers Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The losers get something to eat and relax after defeating Pennywise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya!
> 
> I’m back! This story doesn’t have a schedule so I’m sorry if the chapters take a while to come out.
> 
> Enjoy!

“So, where the hell are we going for dinner? I speak for everyone when I say, I’m fucking starving and if I don’t eat in the next five minutes, I will explode.”  
  
Once everyone had finished showering, they had phoned Mike and congregated in the lobby because, even though they felt like sleeping for a decade, they still needed food first.

“M-M-M-Mikey, any suggestions?” Bill asked, then, saying what everyone was already thinking said, “You’ve been here the l-longest, if anyone knows where to g-g-go, it’s you.”

“There aren’t that many places still open in Derry.”

He wore the classic ‘Mikey’s thinking, everyone shut up’ look and said, “There is one good place.”

* * *

“Okay, anywhere else in Derry that’s a ‘good place’ Mike?” Ben asked as they all looked at the building.  
  
The paint outside was peeling off around the edges, there were signs of water damage, and, according to Eddie, it was an accident waiting to happen.

“So the outside could look better, but I promise the food is well worth it.” Mike said, crossing the street.

When he noticed the losers weren’t following, he told them, “It’s the only other food place in Derry that everything on the menu doesn’t taste like dirt. Are we going in or do you guys want to starve?”

That statement got the losers moving.

* * *

The inside was an improvement. The walls had a light beige paint to them and the floors were nicely carpeted.

Well, Eddie thought the carpet had seen better days.

Even looking at the outside of the building had sparked memories, Sonia had loved the place after all.

It used to be the only restaurant she would allow him to eat at. He thought it was because she deemed the restaurant “clean enough for her precious little Eddie-bear,” but she just didn’t want to cook for him anymore and it was the closest restaurant to their house.

“Eddie?” He was jerked out of his memories when Beverly gave him a light push towards the table. “Sorry, Bev. I’ve got some memories here, that’s all.”

“We all have memories here, Eds.” Richie said. Then, with an obviously unrehearsed Louisiana accent, Richie added, “We used to live in this town, don’t ‘cha know.”  
  
“Shut up, Rich.” He shot back before Beverly gave him another push.

“Some of us want to eat before sunrise, Eddie.”

“Right, right. Sorry Bev.”

After a couple more pushes, Beverly had maneuvered Eddie over to the chair next to Richie.

She could tell Eddie was uncomfortable sitting next to Richie, but the others had sat in the same spots as the Jade of the Orient so they would have to do the same.

Even if that meant everyone would have to deal with a little tension.

* * *

They ate their dinner with comfortable silence, mostly because Richie was too tired to even think, much less actually make someone laugh, and Eddie, while pining internally, was too exhausted to even think twice about leaning on Richie’s shoulder after he had finished eating.

The food actually was better than the conditions would have you believe. Even their dessert went smoothly, with no Pennywise to turn it into terror central.

The losers had just chipped in for the bill when Mike got a call. He was about to step away from the table until he read the caller I.D.

“Hello, Mrs. Uris.”

Mike’s voice drew all the losers’ attention to him. They watched as his face switched through emotions faster than channels on a TV.  
  
“What is it, M-Mike?” Bill asked when he saw Mike’s face.

Mike’s face finally landed on hesitant joy and responded, “Stanley’s alive.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stanley lives! 
> 
> My personal favorite losers are Richie, Eddie, and Stan and Stanley didn’t deserve to die like that.
> 
> Please leave your thoughts in the comments below.
> 
> See ya!


	6. One Mr. Stanley Uris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stanley’s back!
> 
> This chapter is mostly his story of how he’s still alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> I’ve had this chapter planned out since I started this story but I only got around to writing it a few days ago.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

“Stanley’s alive.”

The rest of the losers flickered through their own emotional roller coaster, quickly loosing tiredness.

Bill, still stuck in disbelief, said, “Mike, you b-b-better not be fucking with us.”

”Stan, let me put you on speaker, give me one second.” Mike set down the phone and the losers heard Stanley’s voice filter through the line.

“Hey, guys. I know what you’re thinking, and I can explain. I’m really s-”

“Stan the Man!” Richie cut him off with excitement. “You’re alive!”

“Fuck, we thought you were d-d-dead, Stan.” Bill said with a smile, finally accepting that Stanley was alive.

Once again filtering through the line, Stan said, “Hey Bill. I am sorry I couldn’t come to Derry and see you guys. Except you, Richie.”

“Ouch, Stan the Man.” Richie responded instantly. “You wound me with your harsh words.”

Stanley responded just as fast, “Nice to hear you’re as insufferable as ever, Trashmouth.”

The losers listened intently as Stanley recounted his story.  
  
“The short version of it is, I explained what was going on to my wife, Patty. She didn’t really understand, but she got the gist of it. We figured out that the only way I wouldn’t have to come back was if I was dead. When you guys called we agreed to tell you I had killed myself. It was a risky move but I just-”

The losers heard his composure crack and he paused for a moment to regain it. “I couldn’t come back and do that again... I just couldn’t do it.”

“We forgive you, Stan. We’re just happy you’re alive.” Ben said, smiling at the phone.

There was a faint, “Stanley, come to bed soon, okay?” heard before Stan spoke directly to them. “Patty’s asking me to come to bed. We can catch up some more tomorrow.”  
  
The losers all said good bye before Stan hung up.

Eddie, gently lifting his head off Richie’s shoulder, pushed his chair back and said, “Patty has the right idea. We should go back to the Inn, and get some sleep.”  
  
A general agreement was reached and they paid the bill before leaving the restaurant.

* * *

Upon arriving back at the Inn, Eddie made a mental note to get Richie to pay him back before they went to bed. Even though he felt himself getting more exhausted by the second.

“Well, good night guys.” Beverly said, walking up the stairs. She was quickly followed by Ben and Bill, who also wished the others good night.

“I guess it’s just you and me now, Eds.” Richie said, throwing his arm over Eddie’s shoulder.

“Fuck off, Rich.” Eddie whispered back, even though he looked like Richie had personally hung the moon and stars.  
  
They climbed the stairs together before separating at the rooms. They had booked their rooms right next to each other, so they didn’t need to walk far.

Richie dropped his arm from Eddie’s shoulder.  
  
“Guess this is our stop.” He said with a fancy train conductor voice, before he switched back to his normal voice and whispered a soft, “Good night, Eddie.”

  
“Night, Rich”

  
Eddie took a step into his room before he remembered, “Shit. Oh, well. I’ll ask him in the morning.”

* * *

Eddie couldn’t get to sleep. He had fallen asleep several times before he had a nightmare and woke up, with a scream on his lips, not five minutes later.

He had almost gotten back to sleep when he heard a featherlight tap on his door.

He had almost convinced himself he imagined it before he heard another tap followed by a quiet, “Eddie? You awake?”

He groaned, but got up and unlocked the door.

He opened it to find Richie standing outside, looking as though he had just seen a ghost.  
  
“Hey, Eds. Can I- and you can say no. Can I sleep in here with you tonight?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Please leave your feedback in the comments below!
> 
> See y’all later!


	7. Sleepy Bros and Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically what the title says.
> 
> Richie comes to Eddie’s room and some confessions happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Sorry it took so long for me to release this chapter. Writers block is killing me!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“Can I sleep in here with you tonight?”

“Seriously, dipshit!” Eddie said, pushing the door open slightly wider before flopping back down on his bed. “I pay $150 for your room- which you’re paying me back for-”

“Um... Eddie?”  
  
Eddie looked over and responded, “What now, Rich?”

“Can I- never mind. Let me go get my sheets. I can sleep on the flo-”

“Rich,” He cut Richie off, “I am not letting you sleep on the hard floor, it’ll kill your back. We can share the bed.”

Richie froze in place. Hesitantly he continued, “No, I’ll be fine. I can-”

Eddie cut him off again, this time annoyed, “Just come on, idiot! We don’t have all night!”

With a deep breath, and a silent apology to himself, Eddie watched Richie close the door and gently lay down in bed next to him. Richie relaxed slightly, turning to face Eddie as he made himself comfortable.

“Eddie?”

“Yes, Rich?”

“Why are you awake?”

“Nightmares.”

“About what?”

Eddie paused, contemplating how to phrase it. He eventually settled on, “IT and you in the deadlights.”

Which was half true. His nightmares had ranged from Richie dieing at Neibolt to Richie finding out Eddie kissed him and never talking to him or calling him a stupid nickname again.

“So, you do love them! I knew it!”

“Did I say that out loud? Shit!”

“Yes, and you aren’t denying it!”

“I was worried about you! Also, I don’t love them, dipshit!” He smiled, the memories of the nightmares fading.

The smile dropped when he felt the words, “I love you,” caught on the tip of his tongue. He tried his best to swallow them back down and come up with something to ask Richie in return, but his mind was a complete blank.

He eventually asked, “What about you? Why are you up?”

After a few minutes of contemplation, Richie said, “I saw you die when I was in the deadlights.”

Eddie froze but Richie continued, with tears choking up his voice, “I should tell the others too, and I don’t wanna talk about it yet.”

They both paused, Richie drawing a quivering breath as he thought it over. He eventually regained his composure and glanced over at Eddie.

Eddie, in an effort to make Richie focus on something else, blurted out, “I’m going to divorce my wife.”

“Wait. Eds, what? Why?”

He thought to himself, “Fuck! Well, he knows that now.”

“I just, don’t love her I guess.”

“Really? Speaking from experience, your mom was great in bed.”

“Shut up, asshole, I’m serious.”

Richie laughed, then said, “All jokes aside, I’m happy for you, Eds.”

“Thanks, Ri-” Eddie interrupted himself with a yawn, curling inwards and leaning towards Richie.

He finished yawning and mumbled a tired, “-chie.”

“Sounds like my little Spaghetti head is sleepy. We can talk some more in the morning, Eds, why don’t you go to sleep.”

“Night, Rich.” He said, curling further into Richie’s side as he dropped off to a, finally, nightmare free sleep.

* * *

“Hey, Eddie?” Richie asked after a couple minutes.

Eddie stirred slightly but stayed contently asleep.  
  
Richie smiled and slowly reached out his hand until he felt it brush Eddie’s. Gently moving his hand on top, he interlaced their fingers and Eddie gave a happy little hum.  
  
“I love you, Eds. I love you, so fucking much, and I’m too chicken shit to even tell you while you’re awake.”

And if he wrapped an arm around Eddie, gave him a kiss on the forehead, and fell asleep still holding his hand.

Only he needed to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave your feedback in the comments below!
> 
> See you later!


	8. The Quarry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The losers wake up and decide to go to the quarry. Richie tells them what he saw in the deadlights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya!
> 
> This chapter was supposed to be two chapters, but I combined them into one because it worked better that way.
> 
> Enjoy an extra-long chapter!

Eddie woke up curled into a warm body.

Thinking back on it, he really should have guessed it wasn’t Myra. It didn’t smell like her ungodly floral perfume, and it certainly didn’t act like her either. He was still drowsy, however, and hadn’t fully assessed his surroundings.

As he slowly woke up, he started to notice little things that didn’t make sense.

The arm slung over him was thin and slightly toned. There was a rough hand, gently combing through his hair. There was a burn of stubble from where it had rubbed against his forehead.

“Wait.” He thought with panic, “Stubble? SHIT!”

Jumping into action, he shoved himself away from the unknown person and opened his eyes.

Where he was met with a very confused Richie.  
  
“Why am I laying next to Rich, what the fuck!?” He thought, just as Richie reached out a hand and placed it on his shoulder.

“Woah, Spaghetti, relax. You’re safe. It’s just me.” Richie said, still confused. As per his nature, he continued with, “I know it’s a shock not to wake up next to your mother, but jeez man.”

The memories of last night finally came back, and Eddie let out a relieved breath, chuckling at Richie’s joke.

“Sorry, I’m okay. I didn’t remember why you were in my bed.” He said, understanding dawning on Richie’s face.

Before Richie could respond, Eddie asked, “Shouldn’t we be getting up? I’m sure it’s at least the afternoon by now.”

“Probably.”

“Then I’m getting up,” Eddie stated, sitting up and climbing out the side of the bed.

“Eddieeeee,” Richie whined, flailing his arms to try and grab Eddie and pull him back to bed.  
  
But Eddie was already across the room, pulling his top stack of clothes out of his suitcase. “Rich, get up. I can’t threaten to throw clothes at you, but I will push you out of bed.”  
  
“Okay, fine. I’m up. I’m going back to my room.” Richie said, bringing his legs up to his chest and forcing them back down. This created a counterforce that brought him up into a sitting position. From there, he lifted himself out of bed leaving the room with a simple, “See you downstairs, Eds.”

* * *

Eddie made it downstairs first where he was followed shortly by Beverly and Ben. Then approximately 20 minutes later, Bill and Richie joined the group as well.

Wordlessly, Richie sat down next to Eddie and passed him a check to pay him back for the room.

Before anyone could get a word in, Ben asked, “Is anyone hungry? I’m not, but I ate more food than you guys last night.”

Surprisingly, no one was hungry minus Bill and he was too polite to make everyone go eat on his account.  
  
They decided to send him to go get Mike while the rest of them went to the quarry.

* * *

Beverly jumped off the cliff first, shortly followed by Ben, leaving Richie and Eddie alone at the top.

“You know, this lake is full of diseases. I mean, we could catch basically anything from swi-” He was cut off as Richie grabbed him by the waist. He paused for a split second and looked down in confusion before Richie shoved him off the edge.

Ben and Beverly watched from afar, both laughing at Eddie’s high pitched screams as he fell and the, strangely large, subsequent splash.  
  
Bill and Mike showed up a couple minutes late and quickly joined them, stepping in from the side rather than jumping off the cliff.  
  
After a while, everyone was having fun. That is to say, everyone except Richie.

Eddie noticed the subtle change as soon as they entered the water.

Richie’s happiness had dampened, he kept pulling his glasses off and squinting at them, and Eddie assumed it had something to do with what Rich had seen in the deadlights.

Trying not to draw attention, Eddie swam over to where he was sitting and gently rested a hand on his knee. He jumped and forcefully shoved his glasses back on.

Eddie gave him an awkward little wave and he visibly relaxed.

“You should tell them.”  
  
Richie froze and quietly stammered out, “T-tell them wh-what?”

“The deadlights. What did you think I was talking about?”

“I thought you figured ou- never mind, I’ll tell them.”

By now, they had drawn some attention from the other losers. Ben and Beverly were oblivious, having just come back up to the surface after Bev had dunked him.

“Tell us about what, Rich?” Mike asked, slowly swimming over.

“I saw Eddie die in the deadlights.”

Ben and Beverly noticed something was happening as Bill and Mike swam to Richie’s side and quickly rushed to join them.

“T-t-t-tell us, Rich.”

“Well, I ‘woke up’ and Eddie was sitting on top of me talking about how he had killed IT when he got-” he cut himself off, taking a deep breath before he finished, “Pennywise stabbed Eddie through the chest with one of its fucking spider-claws.”

Beverly let out a quiet gasp and Mike put a calming hand on Richie’s shoulder as he broke down sobbing.  
  
“I saw him die so many times- I tried to save him, really I did, but nothing was fucking working!” He said, tears cascading down his cheeks. “Every time he died it would just start over again. Until it just... didn’t.”

He got some inquisitive looks from the losers as he paused, wiping away his tears.

“It started the same way it always did but when Eddie... you know- it didn’t restart. IT just- IT threw him away- and he was losing so much blood...” he dropped his head to his chest, looking down at the murky water. “We didn’t save him.”

Everyone was completely silent.

A few people exchanged glances but Eddie just stared at Richie.

In a very small whisper, Rich said, “I didn’t save him.” His voice grew louder so he could continue the story.

“Afterwards, we came here, and it- uh- settled in... but you guys woke me up.”  
  
“Thank Eddie. He’s the one who did it.”

Eddie whipped his head over to look at Beverly, but the damage was already done.

“Wait, Eddie? What did he do?”

With a final accusatory glare at Bev, he looked around at the others. Most of them wore a slightly joyed expression while Richie looked a picture of complete confusion.

“I’ll tell you later. I really don’t want to- Christ Bev!” Eddie cut off as Beverly splashed the losers and ducked under the water.

“She going down!” Richie yelled, catapulting himself off the rock and swimming in Beverly’s direction.  
  
The losers followed after him, troubles dismissed until a distant future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave feedback! It gives me extra motivation and allows for faster chapter releases!
> 
> See you guys soon!


	9. The Kissing Bridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie has some unfinished business and Eddie decides to come with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re almost there!
> 
> I can’t wait to wrap this up but I’m sad to see it end.
> 
> Please enjoy the final chapter before the epilogue.

They eventually got tired of swimming. They really weren’t as young as they used to be.

Everyone went back to the Inn and got a fresh change of clothes.

Mike agreed to get a reservation at a small restaurant on the other side of town but the losers had an hour before then.

Bev and Ben wanted to walk around Derry and sightsee a little, Bill went back to the library with Mike, which left Richie and Eddie together.

“Hey, so Eds, there’s something I gotta go do. I’m sure you have your own shit to take care of, so I’ll meet you back here in-”

“Firstly, I have no plans, you know this, and secondly, fuck off, I’m coming with you.”

“Eds-”

“Not my name.”

“-trust me, you don’t want to come.”

“Again, I’m coming with you. I have nothing to do otherwise.”

Richie opened his mouth to continue arguing but Eddie just walked away, calling back, “Are we going or not? Come on!”

Richie, conceding defeat, nervously sighed and trailed behind Eddie to the car.

* * *

The amount of tension was almost unbearable.

In the back of his mind, Eddie thought he should ask what was wrong because the speed was constantly fluctuating between 5 miles above and 7 miles below the speed limit.

It felt like Richie couldn’t decide between taking as long as he could to arrive or getting it over with as fast as possible.

Eventually, Richie swerved off to the left which gave Eddie a clear view of the kissing bridge.

After a beat of silence, Richie said, while pointedly avoiding Eddie’s gaze, “Look, you can come with me if you want, but I don’t recommend it.”

Eddie silently worked through the issue. He didn’t want to just sit in the car but Richie came here to look at an old carving. Did he really want to get rejected today?

Richie got out of the car and slowly started walking towards the bridge.

Making a split second decision, Eddie thought, “Fuck it!” and made his way over to the bridge with Richie.

He noticed Richie tense when he saw Eddie trailing behind.

Richie reached a middle panel of the bridge and knelt down to inspect it.

Eddie mirrored his position when Richie reached his hand out to trace over a long faded carving.

“That’s the one.” Richie quietly whispered to Eddie. “Take a look at it.”

Eddie leaned a little bit closer so he could just make out the faded initials.

  
R + E

  
Eddie froze on the spot. He had to forcibly pop the bubble of hope building in his chest.

“Well, go on,” he said, leaning back so he could face Richie, “What’s her name? The girl you carved into the bridge?”

“Eddie... I- it’s-”

Richie, breathing deeply, raised his hand and gently cupped Eddie’s face.

Eddie struggled not to lean into the touch.  
  
“This has to be some kind of joke, right?” He thought, “He has to be joking there’s no way he-”

His train of thought was abruptly cut off when Richie surged forward and pressed his lips to Eddie’s.

Richie pulled away as soon as he realized what he did, but the damage was already done.

“Holy shit, I’m sorry! I wasn’t thinking. I never fucking think before I do something stupid! I’m so s-”

Eddie rose to his feet and stared him down with an unreadable expression. Richie caught a glimpse of decisiveness in Eddie’s eyes before he reached down and fisted his hands in Richie’s shirt.

With a hard yank, Richie was on his feet and standing less than an inch away.  
  
Using courage that was mostly derived from the earlier “Fuck it”, Eddie shifted his hand from Richie’s shoulder into his hair.

With better leverage, Eddie was able to drag Richie’s head down and seal their lips together.

Richie was frozen for a second before he melted into the kiss.

It was so much better than the one in the deadlights and the one just before it. 

Richie’s lips tasted of smoke, bourbon and something sweet. Needing more, Eddie backed Rich into the flimsy bridge next to them and stepped impossibly closer.

Eventually, they had to separate for air but Eddie didn’t move away. He could feel Richie’s breath as it fanned across his lips.

Before they even caught their breath, Eddie asked, “Did you mean it?”

“Sorry, what? And can you take a step back? I can’t think with you so close.”

Eddie released his vice grip in Richie’s hair and moved further away. “The E. Is it really me or are you just fucking around?”

“Fuck- yes Eds, it’s you. It’s always been you. Please don’t be m-”

He was cut off when Eddie started chuckling under his breath.  
  
“And what, pray tell, is so fucking funny?”

“Sorry, sorry. It’s just that I had to kiss you to wake you up from the deadlights, that’s what Bev wanted me to tell you. I really didn’t want to because I thought you were gonna hate me.”

“I could never hate you, Eds.”

“Alright, you sap. Now we should get going. If we aren’t at the restaurant in...” Eddie looked down to check his watch. “about thirty minutes, Mike is going to lose it.”

“Well we can’t have that, now can we?”  
  
And they walked back to the car hand in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They finally kissed!
> 
> Please comment below. It makes me happy to hear from you guys!
> 
> See ya in Chapter 10!


	10. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Derry, the Losers go and watch one of Richie’s shows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!
> 
> I had an amazing time writing this and I wanted to say a HUGE thank you to everyone who supported me! You guys are the reason this got finished.
> 
> So, with my whole heart, enjoy!

“Rich, hurry up! We’re going to be late for your own fucking show!”

“Coming my darling! Don’t get your panties in a twist.”

After they left Derry, Eddie got his divorce worked out with Myra and moved in with Richie in LA. Tonight was Richie’s first show since then and Eddie would not be missing it.

Richie ran by the key cabinet and grabbed the keys as he sprinted out the door.

* * *

Somehow, they arrived at the theater almost an hour early. Even though, with LA traffic, they should have been late.

All the losers were already in the back and greeted the boys warmly.

They hadn’t been able to see everyone in person since Derry. Their schedules just couldn’t meet up, so there was always someone missing.  
  
Everyone had made it to Richie’s show, however, and they were all happy to see each other again.

They got to catch up over the thirty minutes before they were banished to their seats.

Beverly had divorced her husband and moved in with Ben. Ben had proposed to Beverly and their wedding was in December. Mike had found a girlfriend when he moved to Florida and they had been dating for a month. Stanley’s wife, Patty was expecting and was due in May. Bill had almost finished another book, that was bound to get a movie adaptation later in the spring.

* * *

“Please welcome, Richie Tozier!”

“Hello, LA!”

The entire theater was screaming, but Richie could only hear his friends in the front row cheering him on.

“Before I get into the comedy, let me just say, it’s nice to be back! Sorry I was away for so long. Hope LA didn’t miss its Trashmouth too much.”

The crowd let out another cheer before Richie began his skit.

“I don’t think anyone out there knows this, but I grew up in a tiny town called Derry, Maine.

Recently, I had to go back there and defeat this demon clown from outer space, with my little gang of friends sitting down there in the front row. Guys, if you would be so kind, stand up and give the audience a wave.”  
  
A few people, namely Beverly and Bill, gave the crowd a wave. Stan, however, just flipped Richie the bird, before sitting back down.

The audience gave a little laugh at Stanley’s antics before focusing their attention back on Richie.

“Anyways, 0/10, Derry is a garbage town, and I’m not happy I had to go back. The only good things in that very tiny town was the arcade, the summers, and a special bridge, appropriately named the Kissing Bridge. Basically, this bridge was for telling the whole wide world who you wanted to suck face with, and you bet little baby Tozier loved that.”

Richie broke off with a smile as the audience rippled with quiet laughter.

“When I went back, I showed one person what that 13-year-old kid wrote on the bridge, and now, I’m sharing it with all of you.”

Richie walked across the stage, turned slightly away from the audience while speaking.

“Now the way that the bridge worked was, you would take a knife and carve your and the other person’s initials into the wood of the bridge. If you felt brave, you could actually take the person there afterwards and show them. What I carved into the wood, twenty-seven years ago, was an R plus an E.”

A few of the losers let out a gasp and glanced over at Eddie while Stan just stared up at the stage, looking smug as ever.

By now, Richie had reached the end of the stage and turned around to walk back to the center.

“Obviously, there was a subtle difference between my carving and everyone else’s, otherwise I wouldn’t be telling this story. My carving wasn’t for some Molly Ringwald who passed them a pencil in math or gave them chewing gum in the hall.”

A couple of people chuckled at this and Richie paused at the center to face the audience directly. After the laughter died down, he continued talking.  
  
“The E actually stood for my best friend, who is sitting in the audience right now. So, to everyone out there who thought I was gay since the moment I stepped foot on this stage, I am here to formally announce, congrats, you were right!”

He paused for a second, expecting an onslaught of rude remarks, but remarkably, all he could hear were cheers and clapping.

“That’s right LA, the E carved on the bridge of my, very homophobic, town, stood for Eddie Kaspbrak. He was and is my best friend, and if I’m up to his standards, I would love to be his boyfriend as well. So, what do you say, Edwardo?”

Beverly shoved Eddie up, out of his seat. The crowd stopped yelling just long enough for

Eddie to say, “Of, fucking, course I want to be your boyfriend, dipshit!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s finally over.
> 
> Again, thank you so much! I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope I can do some more soon!
> 
> But until then, see y’all later!

**Author's Note:**

> It would be greatly appreciated if you could leave feedback in the comments. 
> 
> See you later!


End file.
